Leo's Loyalty
by justanothercaleoshipper
Summary: I absolutely adore Caleo so ill post it... Leo has trouble remembering a certain titan. It's a love triangle. I blow at summaries but check it out! Calypso gives up her immortality for Leo Valdez but after returning to the mortal world, Leo's memories of Calypso are faded away,not completely gone but faded. Of course some people are going to take advantage of this situation...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own percy Jackson or heroes of olympus**

"Lord Hades" Think about it. Immortality. My immortality. Hades eyes glinted. Why would you want to give up your immortality girl? Calypso bit her lip

"You could brag to your brothers that someone was willing to give up thier immortality for you! Besides its a wanky scrawny son of hepheatues! Calypso winced at her words.

Nooo he"s an amazing boyfiend that has one of the biggest hearts she ...i hope what Annabeth said about the god's flaw is true... She shook her head and tried to continue but Lord Hades stopped her.

He clapped once .Twice. "I will have to...consult with my wife." As he stood up to head to the ghostly garden where she presumed where Lady Persephone was, she looked at the bright light and fought the sensation to close her eyes.

As the figure stood up she blinked and forced the black and yellow spots behind her eyelids to stop moving. She rubbed her eyes and the figure stood in all his glory. There was music and happiness around him but was it her or the portal to Eslyuim?

Finally after weeks of getting to the underworld she made it. A voice whispered in her head_...You don't suppose it would be that easy? Well foolish girl..I warned you that this was all for nothing!..._ Calypso shook with rage. No this is NOT for nothing! She would convince Hades and Persephone that liberating Leo was a good idea!

The figure pounded on the unseen force capturing him. "Leo" she said softly.

He continued pounding. Hades booming voice yelled. "Daughter of Atlas my wife Persephone is considering The Forge's departure but she would ask for you to follow the same rules as Orpheus was explained to. "Same rules apply for you since my wife has agreed to it."

Calypso nodded and bowed. "_Yes! ! Leo...my hero.."_

Hades snapped his fingers and out came Leo she turned around quickly, not even taking a chance at look at him. "Now for my payment..." Hades placed his olive colored hands on Calypso's honey-brown hair and muttered incantations under his breath.

Hades smiled faintly and placed his hand in a jar. A golden silver aura as shimmering inside there. Calypso slowly raised her hands they felt...weirder? She touched her face and realized she must only be accustoming to being mortal.

zx _Wait mortal? Mortal_!

She smiled imagined Leo beside her. Alright Calypso your all set know out of here. He waved his hands and she felt a presence take hold of her hand.

With a jolt, she realized it was Leo's hand. They teleported out of Hades palace and teleported on the foot of a hill. As they were teleported calypso was dizzy and clutched Leo's hand a little tighter. With a gasp she grasped her side and fell with a cry. She felt someone solid pick her up and began to run with her.

Cries of alarm startled her but she couldn't open her eyes as much as she tried. She heard whispering and with a final attempt she made a choking sound and faded out.

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE Leo's back!" Percy yelled to the group of five hot on his trail. As percy pushed through the crowds people made a path to move to the figure carrying calypso. Percy couldnt belive his eyes. Leo? the figure responed and quizzically said. "Percy?" percy and the five stood in shock.

'_'Calypso actually did it! "She got Leo back'!_

Leo! They all ran to him to embrace him.

"Oh my god Leo i thought i would never see you again!" " Yo Leo. We missed you." " Alright alright lets give him space and lets get Calypso to the infirmary." " What's wrong with Calypso?"

Leo looked at him funny.

"Who's Calypso"?

_**This is an experimental chapter and so is the other chapter following this. Don't worry it gets better! (Where do you think all the 14k+ words from?)**_

**Im sorry to end it here but i will be updating soon all rights go to rick riodan. (i know im mean) please tell me what you think . Caleo for Blood of Olympus! Please leave a comment on what you thought about it...and please no flames...**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for whoever took the time to take a look at this story~thanks~  
>Dedicated to: Angel of Despair818 Thank you for giving me some advice and critize my work without being so harsh on my writing technique and I am grateful for it.<p>

Last time  
>"Who's Calypso"?<p>

Everyone looked at me with diffrent looks on thier face. Shock,amusement,wariness,and oddly this african-amercian girl kept fanning herself. "What?" A girl from the group walked up to me. Leo your holding her, she's your-a choking sound erupted from the girl in my arms and she kept mumbuling in her sleep.

The girl, I jogged my memory. Pips,Pipes, no Piper looked at me weirdly and told the boy behind her Jason i think took Calypso from my hands. Leo,your not kidding are you? Annabeth examined me and roughly said "Have you been training?"

"Yeah.. i slouched slightly under the intensity of her stare. "Where?" she asked indiginitly. "I..umm..."he thought where WAS he training at? "I...i only remember there where a lot of happy faces there was a lot of things to do but i never did any of them i only thought of a promise.." I looked at the sky. Early morning. "What happened to me?"

Everyone was quiet before Annabeth and Piper quietly lead him away from the group and Frank,Hazel,Percy,and Jason followed after returning Calypso to the infermery. They led him into Bunker 9 and Leo jumped excitedly.

"Ohh.. I know this place!" I stepped in front of everyone else and shouted open. The boulder moved magiclly out of the way and i ran in. I pondered a little bit before shouting "Festus" buddy. Silence. "Buddy?" The whole room started to shake and at the moment he knew he made a mistake.

A giant golden glinting dragon ran towards him and knocked him to a wall. As he made a smack to the wall he said: Nice seeing you too Festus!" He brushed himself off and patted the dragons head.

"Hey how are you?" " Did ya miss me?" There moment was ruined with a cough. The 6 had small smiles on thier faces and then turned sour. "Why the long faces you guys?" Piper stood foward "Leo..I dont know how to say this but..you died saving the camp.."

...".WHAT"?! Leo yelped.

Woah 2 chapters in one day! Sometimes i surprise myself. I will try to update every 2 days starting now. please read and comment~thank you for reading~justanothercaleoshipper out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I'm back! So I realize the stories I wrote on paper are 1000+ each chapter more or less so expect more each chapter! The first 2 chapters were experimental and I will be descriptive and more action worthy Kay?~justanothercaleoshipper out and on with the story!~

WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DIED! Leo exclaimed,he jumped up and paced around the cluttered room. He stopped and was silent for a moment before rubbing his hands on his face and sighing.

He whispered silently and said How did i die? The group looked at each other before Annabeth spoke up . They were Khalkotauroi bulls.

~Flashback~  
>You look amazing Calypso...Leo finshed awestruck. Calypso giggled silently and turned around to see his gaping mouth and walked over to him. You don't look bad youself Valdez...He spiffied himself up to a clean pair of jeans and a crisp white button up shirt ,freshly ironed shirt with-of course his toolbelt.<p>

You actually look kinda teased slightly. Well you look beautiful Calypso. Leo finshed the staement with much confidence as it were a fact. Calypso blushed up a storm and she relized the irony of things. I've been told countless of complemintes but a scrawny-yet not so scrawny son of hepheatues can make me blush?

She bit the inside of her cheek and scaled herself. Instead she quietly took Leo's hand and Leo automaticlly entwined his hands with hers and they both hand-in-hand walked outside into the pavilion.

They past many demigods who were about inabout the areas of the garden(she and leo would always have lunch there for obvious reasons), the climbing wall and in the center plaza were the most activites was.

Dancing demigods were pulspating to the beat of Flux Pavilion,Lil John,Diplo,and Skrillex as her heartbeat seemed to be beating at the same rythum of the songs. Or was it just that Leo was holding her close?Probraly the latter.

Leo sat down on a empty tree trunk near the folige of the forest and scooted over to make more than enough room for her to sit down. She sat down gently on Leo surprising herself and Leo. He almost hesiantly wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled right into them. Leo sighed and Calyspso asked softly what?

Leo smiled one of his drop dead gorgeus smiles at her(she always fell weak to her knees. its normal right?) and said to he this cant get more perfect.. Perfect how? She asked only slightly confused. Well..we defeated Gaea,I have Festus back,my dad finally took notice of me and well i have an amazing girlfriend..dont I?

Leo looked up beneath his curly hair covering his eyes, shyly looking at her. He blushed a lite pink that covered his whole cheeks. Calypso was stunned. He's asking me to be his girlfriend? She felt like fireworks were erupting in her stomach and burrowed her face in his chest. Yeah Leo you have a girlfriend without a doubt.

He hugged her tighter and whispered into her ear slightly sending shiveres down her spine. Would you like to dance? She looked up to him eyes sparkind in the moonlight, i would love to Leo. He got up and now-the offical couple- walked over to the demigods that were swaying to the music. As she got closer she relized something.

Couples were only dancing. Everyone else that were there were with there friends talking and exchaning stories throughout the night. She did a quick scan of the dancefloor or dirtfloor and saw that Percy and Annabeth were dancing, Frank and Hazel ,Jason and Piper, Travis and Katie, and wierldy Thalia and Nico.

She nugged Leo. Hey when did the hunters of Artemis come? He followed here eyes. He let out a dry laugh i knew Nico liked Thalia, it helps that he's older than her and taller too. She cracked a smile. As they watched Nico akwardly put his hand the side of her upper hip and Thalia smiled slightly and responed im not gonna bite..she watched and saw Nico let a loose breath out and danced with her more comertably.

So..leo stood in front of her with his hands in his pockets. He shrugged shyly at her and said" i never dance before.." I havent ethier Leo she walked up to him and Leo took his hands out of his pockets. Can i? She nodded her head and put her hands to his shoulderrs and Leo gripped her waist. She leaned closer pressed against his chest. Leo hugged me tighter as we swayed to the music

Eyes make their peace in difficulties with wounded lips and salted cheeks.  
>And finally we step to leave to the departure lounge of disbelief.<br>And I don't know where I'm going but I know it's gonna be a long time.  
>And I'll be leaving in the morning come to the white wine bitter sunlight.<p>

Wanna hear your beating heart tonight

Before the bleeding sun comes alive  
>I want to make the best of what is left hold tight<br>And hear my beating heart one last time before daylight.  
>And the canyon underneath the trees<br>Behind the dark sky you looked at me.  
>I fell for you like autumn leaves<br>Never faded evergreen

And I don't know where I'm going but I know it's gonna be a long time  
>'Cause I'll be leaving in the morning come to the white wine bitter sunlight<br>Wanna hear your beating heart tonight  
>Before the bleeding sun comes alive<br>I want to make the best of what is left hold tight  
>And hear my beating heart one last time.<br>I can't face, now everything has changed  
>I just wanna be by your side<p>

Here's hoping we collide  
>Here's hoping we collide<br>Here's hoping we collide  
>Wanna hear your beating heart tonight<p>

Before the bleeding sun comes alive  
>I wanna make the best of what is left-<p>

The sound tracked stopped and in the distant woods we heard a distinct call. My eyes widened and almost insantaniously the camperes and hunters of artemis had there weapons. Leo drew out a weidling hammer and I pulled out my small throwing knifes.(i had wicked accuracy skills and applied for about a 1000 supply of throwing knifes kept in Leo's toolbelt.)

A giant stomping sound was heard and it approched until the original seven plus me shouted "campers draw your weapons!" The campers looked at us in appreciation and out stepped out about a trio of bulls. They were staring at one person and one person only. There beady red eyes were focused on Leo.

Please comment and enjoy song is not mine it is Ellie Goulding and Divergents beating heart.. did ya like it? No im not masking Nico gayness I just think that Nico and Thalia would be a cute couple..besides Pernico?


	4. Chapter 4

For this chapter i changed the warning because it'll have fighting blood descriptions and if you don't like that skip to the end, the fighting only explains how Leo died don't worry its not pg-13 its just pg. And i will be including some songs that fit in with the stories so i guess its a songfic for some chapters? Please comment and enjoy~justanothercaleoshipper~

The bulls stomped the ground beneath their feet and one started charging at some weaponless campers i reacted quick and sent about a dozen knifes that were SUPPOSED to hit them but the heat radiating off of them melted my knifes before they could hit the just went splat on their heads and stayed there.

Leo ran to one of the bulls and threw his hammer at the bull before the bull can come to towering down at the campers. The hammer made contact with such a loud crack and it hit the bull so hard i winced. Leo took out a dagger from his sheath and plunged it in the bull eye and twisting it and pulling it out then plunging it into the other eye. He jumped off and the bull was looking around and angrily charged in a random direction.\

Percy and Annabeth were fighting the biggest one compared to all of them. Percy was using his riptide to clash with the monster and Annabeth put her cap on. She slashed furiously at the monster and backed away, it was to hot for had scorch marks on there legs and arms and smelled slightly funny. The only reason Percy wasn't getting burned was because he had cold water surrounding him but i could tell it took a lot of energy too keep replenishing the water. Whenever the bull got close the water almost immediately vaporized. I heard a voice scream into the night. NO TRAVIS! A shrill scream pierced the air and a body flew over her.

"TRAVIS!" Katie Gardner flew past her a dropped her dagger next to the crumpled body. She sank to her knees and started to pull out things from her ambrosia out of her pocket. Travis raised his elbows and shook from the effort of doing so. As i watched Travis put his cupped hands on Katie's face, kissed her then passed out. Katie was blubbering hysterically and looking around for a Apollo kid.

She saw Will and called his name hoarsely and pointed to Travis. I threw a dagger at the bull who has approaching them and he turned to look to me. I made a motion for come at me and dashed to where Frank and Hazel were.

They were both running out of steam and everyone of the campers were at there last breath. WE CANT HOLD THEM ANYMORE!They shouted and Hazel parried an attack with her bull horn cut her side and she winced and clutched her stomach and fell. Frank roared and tackled the bull as a gorilla but even he couldn't keep fighting forever his form was flickering back and forth. I looked around frantically for Leo while i gave Hazel ambrosia and saw he was no where to be found.

I ran to the center of the plaza and called out Leo several above the sounds of battle. I stopped to give my throat a rest and a white ball of of emotion clogged my throat. My breathing stopped when I heard a roar in the distance. it was bigger and much louder than the bulls combine i felt like i know that..call...Wait FESTUS! The giant gold dragon swept throughout the plaza and knocked down the bulls.

On top of Festus was our savior. Leo jumped down from the dragon set his celestial bronze hammer blaze. He chucked it at the nearest bull and he pulled out a good sized body rag. It was spray-painted bloody red. I ran to him and i hugged him tightly. Leo hugged me back and kissed my hair he whispered "no time to talk..". He gave me a small smile and shouted "Hey Bulls!" " I bet your Mom was a cow"! Seemingly enough the bulls stopped what they were doing and immediately he started running to Zeus's Fist.

I ran with him and and he stopped and sternly said "your not coming with me Calypso..i dont want you getting hurt." I ignored him and stubbornly said" I'm not losing you again Leo..I not going to let you do this alone". He looked at me and he gripped my shoulder's tight. His chocolate brown eyes were filled with concern and laced with love . My attention went to the thundering hooves coming our way, Leo cupped my face and kissed me passionately for a few seconds and a peck on the cheek. He gave me his signature smile a and put his game face on.

The bulls stopped about 50 feet away from me and Leo. We both looked at each other and Leo took out the rag and all hell broke loose. One thing led to another. I was surrounded by flames and Leo was on the ground clutching his stomach. Iran to him but not before I wounded the final two enough so I can see what's wrong with Leo.

I keeled over him ,my tears blocking out my view of his face. Hey..hey..calypso it's not bad. Leo soothed me without success . My emotions were taking control and i was surrounded by silvery gold light. Leo shook me as much as he could but my anger was boiling now, head spinning I sharply stood up and lifted my arm towards the bulls the stomped and charged at me.I made the sign of "warding off evil" and a light shot through my palm and through the bulls which they disintegrated immediately.

As my aura faded Leo had a small smile much smaller compared to his other ones. "Leo..are you okay". He shook his head. "I'm fine Sunshine though I'm worried about you what did you do?" He grunted as he tried to get up. I tried to gently push him down so i can do some titan magic on him but he resisted. "Calypso..Calypso look at me". I shook my head "Leo stop let me heal you..Ill do something to get yo-calypso it isn't possible"

He twisted his side so i can see what the bull really did to him. The bull horn had turned his gut a bloody mess a part of the horn had punctured his liver and stayed there. I cupped my mouth. 'Leo.." My voice wavered, i was going to break down any second. I was near a breaking point. Leo turned himself back to me and quietly said" Calypso..find out who this this for me please..take care of Festus and Buford for me".

He coughed and clutched his side and coughed . His eyes were slowly starting to flutter and i squeezed him." Leo don..dont you dare Leo please." I looked at him and his heartbeat was starting to slow. He lightly touched my hand and whispered I love you Calypso..mi corazon... mi sol..I sobbed quietly before whispering back " I love you to Leo..." My tears dropped to his face and he gently wiped them. "I'm glad I met you Calypso" I smiled slightly tears carving a path on my face. He rubbed his thumb in circles on my hands and quietly said " Could you sing to me again?" I nodded and began to sing a softly while I leaned against Leo for one last time .He smiled and looked up to me expectantly.

I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you  
>Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you<br>I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down, I wanna come too  
>I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you<p>

No one understands me quite like you do  
>Through all of the shadowy corners of me<p>

I never knew just what it was  
>About this old coffee shop I love so much<br>All of the while I never knew

I never knew just what it was  
>About this old coffee shop I love so much<br>All of the while I never knew

I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you  
>Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you<br>I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine, now I'm shining too  
>Because, oh, because I've fallen quite hard over over you<p>

If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know  
>If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone<p>

I never knew just what it was  
>About this old coffee shop I love so much<br>All of the while I never knew

I never knew just what it was  
>About this old coffee shop I love so much<br>All of the while I never knew  
>All of the while, all of the while it was you<p>

As i finished the last note, Leo tugged on my braid affectionately. He realized what he was doing and replied "Go find the others" I stayed put. " Calypso go" He made a face before coughing to his side and spitting out blood. "Calypso go!" He coughed more and spited out more blood. I nodded my face, pale and ran through the forest blindly swatting an dead branches that struck my face. I could hear cursing and coughing from Leo and even more cursing . I sped up and when I got to camp people where celebrating thier victory but I looked for only one person. "Annabeth!"

As everyone gathered, I steeled myself an gravely said" Prepare a coffin for a mighty son of Hephaestus" My voice cracked and my heart broke into a billion tiny pieces.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That was the night I had the man of my dreams. Sweet,charming,funny,and a "nice" on the looks department. He was valiant,noble and a mighty forger. That night he asked for me to be his girlfriend,we danced,and became a couple.

He was my best friend, my hero, my boyfriend and he's gone because someone had a intentional plot of summoning those bulls and I'm going to get Leo back an find them.

I know calypso is occ but come on your boyfriend died the night he became your boyfriend. Did you like it because i had some technical issues and i posted chapter 4 but all these wired things popped up. so how did you like it? (The song isnt mine its landon pigg Falling in Love in a coffee shop)


	5. Chapter 5

First, OH MY GODS 241 VIEWS! That's more than the people i knew at middle school!(small school, not socially awkward har har)  
>Second thank you thank you thank you for even considering reading this story. I really think Calypso should get a happy ending with a boy she really truly loves.<br>(She did truly love him, she didnt immediatly fall for him like odyseuss or percy but it took time. And when she did she fell hard) And Leo had a rough path and maybe just maybe Calypso will be the one that fills him with good memories not the bad ones) Caleo your my absoulte favorite ship in the world! Now sorry for that but here's the *anticipated* chap 5 !

Present Day a month after Calypso brought back Leo  
>... "ow . ! Okay, okay!"I'll visit her then just please stop pinching me Piper!" Leo rubbed his elfish ears and whimpered slightly."Why do you want me go see her anyways?"' "Iv'e haven't seen Calypso in months becuse they wont let me enter! "So I stopped trying" He gave his best glare at Piper before standing up and walking out of his Bunker<p>

. Piper walked out shortly after him and she shouted " She's still recovering DONT do anything to her alright!" He turned around and put one hand to his hip and in a mother-sounding voice he shouted back " Then don't do anything to Jason".

He laughed at Pipers expression before bolting around and putting a good distance between her and him. He continued to laugh on his way to the infirmary and took his sweet time getting there. He played with his toolbelt and his new sheath he wrapped across his left thigh and stared at the buildings around him.

He silently whistled under his breath and he was genuinely impressed by the architectural design...wait..Annabeth did this right? He shrugged and laughed at how he must look talking to himself.

He arrived to his destination before taking a deep breath and opening the door to the infirmary. He looked around trying to find the girl Calypso's bed. He spotted her but a figure loomed over her silently before turning sharply to the exit door.

He eyed the person before standing at the foot of Calypso's hospital bed. He heard a groan and immediately his eyes shirted to Calypso. He saw her brown/honey brown hair cover half her face and she unconsiously tried to shake it off her face.

She sneezed and sneezed at the way the hair went up her nose and stayed there. Leo let out a chuckle"..Gods...let me that..out of the..waaayyy.." . He reached over to move her hair out of the way when her eyes snapped open.

He jerked his hand out of the way and yelled "Holy Hephaestus that's creepy!" He scrambled across the floor and the girl rubbed her eyes. He made it halfway to the door before the girl answered softly to him. "..Leo?"

Her eyes brightened by the site of him and she excitedly got off the bed to hug him. She walked over to him bouncing in every step before stopping a few feet away from him. She noticed the weird look on his face. Her smile diminished slightly..Leo are you okay?

He didn't respond. She bit her lip and replied "soo..are you picking me up from here?" She pointed her thumb to her bed and clasped her hands together. " I .. err ,,have no idea what your talking about." Leo shrugged helplessly." I only came here because Piper told me too"She scrunched up her eyebrows and made the bed before walking towards Leo. Leo panicked he couldn't help himself. "Who the heck are you?!"  
>Calypso blood turned ice-cold.<p>

Foolish girl, I told you retrieving him would only bring back would bring you more pain!  
>Now see the things he does to you!<p>

.

.

...

Sneak peek at chapter 6 just because I love you all

"Come on Leo how are you so dense!".

"You know she set this up for you right?"

"Oh. We where out in the mortal world"

"Well I do what her name is...but I don't know her!" "quit bugging me with her"" I don't know her"!

"Hey...do you want some company?" She didn't respond. She continued to look at the picture held in her hands. "What's that?" he questioned her . She whispered softly "happy birthday Leo"

"What's wrong?" She couldn't meet his eyes, she couldn't. "Nothing's wrong Leo." Leo shook his head. "Something's obviously wrong you've avoided me for the last few days and you seem so secluded. And everyone is telling "Calypso your girlfriend, this and that"

Calypso eyes flared. She looked at his chocolate eyes. That's because it WAS true. She slammed her hand on the table. She took one look at his face and ran out off to her sanctuary. Leo eyed the item on the table. He looked at the picture an immediately whispered "Diablos".

It showed Leo and Calypso hugging and Leo softly pecking her cheek. He looked around for a certain mortal and sprinted her direction.

I finally got a break in homework! I will still be updating here and in Fanfiction. I did some changes on chapter 3 and 2 in fan fiction so check it out if you want! Hope this meet up for your expectations! ~justanothercaleoshipper~  
>12 days to BLOOD OF OLYMPUS! Im getting antsy..i cant wait!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there sorry to keep you waiting with Chapter 6 but i have a couple of things to say. First I received a review that kind of upseted me. I specifically asked for no flames since I'm a new Fanfiction user and I'm still self-concious of my story. I would appreciate the "guest" that commented me of taking my story of this site, try writing a story on a site and having no time to make any edits. I would like if you leave constructive comments that help me improve my stories not make me feel bad on what little time i have on my hands. I did the first chapter to see if anyone like it in the first place. Now because of that comment,updates are going to take longer because of my edits and to make sure I don't get any more comments that critique my grammar.**

**Well how did you think of the last chapter? *sigh* i feel that it was too short but maybe this shall cheer you up? I hoped you guys like the sneak peek-more like sneak gap but ill do that from now on.~justanothercaleoshipper~**

_That feels nice. _Calypso thought slightly shivering. The breeze felt nice after being in a stuffy infirmary and Calypso was glad of getting some air after the events that happened to her. She snuggled closer to her scarf and decided to head towards Leo's Bunker to retrieve the blueprints that Annabeth requested a while back.

_That was when Leo was here..and when he remembered me.. _I shook my head and bit my lip. I winced on how much my lips were chapped and mouth dry.I quicked my pace and in a couple minutes i reached the hidden boulder.

I was reaching to the door when i heard a muffled conversation. I hesitated at the door and let my hand fall to the side. i was about to turn away from the door, the secret entrance opened. I jumped in surprise and the person pushed past me and sent me a smug stare.

Reyna soundlessly entered the foliage and her purple shroud flowed elegantly behind her. i self-consciously looked down on my garb and made my way down the steps. I kept picking lint off my scarf and pulled my T-shirt little lower.

As I came into the center of the room I froze on the steps and saw Leo Valdez in a new light. He got rid of his suspenders and instead wore mid-elbow finger less gloves. He was strapping them on while whistling a tune.

He raised his goggles on his head and put them in the middle of his messy curls. "Gods..how do you even but them on?!"

He struggled with them a bit longer before tossing them on his work desk. He turned around and Calypso sucked in a sharp breath. She lowered her eyes away from him and hurriedly strut to Leo's work desk. She wordlessly tried to look for her blueprint for Annabeth and looked up.

Leo looked at her quizzly before saying "How did you get in here?" She replied non-chantly "We used to work together Leo" She searched while replying. She looked for the blueprint for a while more but gave up. "What are you looking for?"Leo asked.

" Its a blueprint it says" ProjectBranicac"she finished.

He scratched his-wait he has a stubble? I bit my tounge from blurting out something stupid like" how did you get that?!" Leo shifted through his papers and suddenly his whole body froze and shook, tremors took hold of his body.

He froze clutching the side of his desk and Calypso put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. He instantly calmed down and breathed heavily through his nose.

The paper he clutched between his hands he pocketed it and dug in his drawer. He pulled out lengthy sheet of blueprint without looking at her. He handed the blueprint her and left without a word. Hurt and angry she hurried out.

Calypso battled her tears and ran out of the bunker and took off when the cold air hit her lungs. She took the short way to Annabeth's cabin and when she arrived her tears dried off and the running made her limbs feel like they were on fire. She knocked on the wooden door and almost immediately she was hauled into the cabin by Piper.

"So did you get it " Piper questioned her excitedly. She held up the blueprint and layed it on the table Annabeth set out for the purpose. Calypso layed it out and smoothing the creases on it. She was secretly hoping this was the trick to what Leo needed to remember her but if luck had it it wouldn't work out.

She tapped Annabeth on her shoulder." Hey annabeth do you have my-" Annabeth nodded. She replied it "at the foot on my bed and i gave you my converses to wear". Calypso sent a small smile to her. "Thanks".

Annabeth nodded and continued to work on the dimensions of the plaza so they could hold a party. More exactly Leo's 21 birthday party. She quickly gathered her clothes and entered the bathroom. She teared off her garb and switched into a clean white T-shirt and demin jeans.

She put on Annabeth red converses and looked at her in the mirror. Calypso stared at herself in the mirror and cringed at her reflection.

After 30 minutes the girls,Piper,Hazel,and Annabeth waited for Calypso to come out so they could show her the party set up and so they could right invitations. Hazel heaved and got up to check on the Calypso.

Hazel knocked on the door and answered" Calypso are you okay?" A "hmm" responded her answer and she said"Can I come in?" The same answer answered her question. She twisted the door handle and came in. She found Calypso snipping the split ends of her hip high hair.

Hazel looked at her quizzly and pulled Calypso to the place where Annabeth and Piper where standing. Her free flowing hair billowed around her and when she sat down she braided it and pulled her head band on her hair so itll keep her hair out of the way.

The others looked at her amazed. "Wow Calypso do you know how long your braid is?" She self consciously pulled it. I know it looks weird but please don't pay attention to it. Piper shook her head no it looks amazing!" Calypso blushed.

A knock interupted there conversation and Hazel went to answer the door. "Frank!" Wat are you doing here?" She moved out of the way to let Frank in. She was about to close the door when two other figures burst into the door.

'Wait!" Jason and Percy slipped through the crack of the door and piled in. There girlfriends went to welcomed them. By welcome she means kissing them. Calypso looked at the blueprints and made the adjustments that were for her. She waited until everyone was done.

As soon as everyone was done she took initiate and spoke in a demanding voice. "So as you know Leo's birthday is tomorrow and we have planned a fire theme right?" Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

"So I was hoping that the boys ,She gestured to them, could help us do some heavy lifting and bring in some tables out side to the Plaza" Percy,Jason and Frank looked at each other and shrugged.

They all responded with an "of course". Calypso tried to start saying something but Percy butted in. "Wait so how old id Leo turning?" Calypso sighed " Twenty-one Percy" Percy eyes lit up and then dimmed. " oh okay never mind then".

Annabeth and everyone looked at him oddly and Calypso continued to go on with her speech. "Anyone want to help me write some invitations?" Calypso ventured and Hazel raised her hand. "Alright Piper, Annabeth do you wanna help with the decorations?"

They both nodded enthusiasticlly and shyly added "Can we add some off our touches?" Calypso shrugged "It's fine if it doesn't go against the theme." Piper and Annabeth sent each other looks. "Yeah it doesn't go against the theme".

" Next item of business' Calypso looked at her blueprint. Her nimble fingers skimmed over the blueprint and stopped on one line. "Do you know who would be a good DJ?"Calypso eyebrows slightly scrunched. Jason piped up. "The Stoll brothers may look irresponsible but they sure dont mess with thier music." Calypso crossed her arms and pondered. " Are you sure?"

"Positive" Calypso nodded her head as a conformation. "Alright so next are the stands..." Calypso trailed off. "Stands of what?" Frank asked puzzled. Calypso shook her head. " Stands of games and beverages" She answered quickly.

" So you mean like prize stands and cotton candy,lemonade they have at a fair?" Percy questioned. "yeah just like that " Calypso waved her hand.

"Where in the Zeus name am i going to find that in less than a day?" Everyone cleared there throat. "What?" Calypso looked at them. "We sortamight knowwhere a couple of these stands are". Everyone finished quickly. Calypso narrowed her eyes. "Where?" " In Leo's secret bunker" Hazel said.

"No, its not there I've been in there thousands of times " Calypso interjected. " You've been in the top floor there's another floor under it used for storage and there just so happens to be stands we used for celebratory parties." Hazel finished.

" Can we get it tomorrow and set it up tomorrow?" Calypso questioned. " Ill help carry the machines " Frank volunteered. " Ill do it to" Jason raised his hand.

"What about the prizes?" Calypso asked. Jason made a sound. "Do you know how many stuffed animals we have in storage at Camp Jupiter? " Octavian never uses them anymore except for an occasional offering. " Besides we have Praetor Frank here" He bumped his shoulder with Frank.

"So is everything covered" Piper asked. Calypso did a run down of the blueprint. She hummed as checking off the list. "Yeah everything covered"

As everyone stood to there feet and dusted themselves off Annabteh said Goodnight to everyone, she kissed Percy goodnight and she closed the door behind her. She changed into her pajamas and her half-sisters and brothers piled in when she came out of the bathroom.

As soon as light-out was called Annabeth went to her bed and thought "_ Gee wasn't this a full day_.." She fell asleep into a dreamless sleep.

...

_Haa! Aint that titan girl gonna take Leo that easily away from me_. I laughed at the girl pitiful intentions of getting Leo's attention. I entered the forest and took off my shroud. I folded it up and tucked it beneath her arm. "Well see about that..." My voice rang out into the night.

...

Maybe I should end it here...NOPE! I don't like cliffhangers and I'm guessing you don't like cliffhangers either. On with part 2 hope you liked!

I woke up to the sound of my name and the banging of the cabin door. "Gee what a way to wake up" I thought sarcastically as I made my way to the door." Jason" Hurry up!" We have to take the stands in before someone notices!"

I quickly walked over to the door and opened it. Frank was behind Annabeth and Hazel.

"Come on sleepy head we have to go to Leo's Bunker and get the stands, Leo's with his brother Jake and Jake is keeping him as busy as he can." Hazel tugged my hand and we all walked to the Bunker.

As we walked we saw Apollo campers with their bows heading of to the archery station and giving us a passing glance. We all waved and they waved back. After a couple of minutes of walking in the forest we manged to reach Leo's Bunker and Annabeth walked forward.

She tapped the door in a rhythmic way and the boulder silently opened. As we entered the welcoming light of Bunker 9 we saw Calypso pacing in the center of the room with her hair undone. "When are they going to be here."

Calypso happened to glance up and she saw the group. Her smile brightened and she waved them forward. "Did you pass the invitations". Calypso asked Annabeth and Hazel. "Everyone should be checking there mail by now" Annabeth responded back.

"So do any of you know how to go downstairs?" Calypso asked. " No we were hoping you do" Hazel asked. "well" Calypso tapped her chin. "If I were Leo, I would..." she walked at the edge of his bed. Her fingers skimmed the surface of stand and found a bump.

She pushed down and a rumble rolled arcoss the room. A floor of steps led the group downstairs.

" Holy moly" Calypso whispered. As they reached the bottom of the steps, the stands were in front of them but that wasn't the rest of it. Scattered parts of unfinished inventions littered the ground. Jason eyes calculated the room. "Let's just get the stands and get out off her" Everyone agreed with him.

(Calypso POV)

Frank and Jason took separate stands that wern't so heavy to them but very heavy to the girls. Hazel and Annabeth took a good sized cotton candy machine and hauleld it up the steps. Calypos moved a wheeled DJ station and hauled it the steps. Sure it made her arms burn but she couldn't wait to see Leo's face when he comes to the party.

That thought made some of the searing pain in her arms disappear. We went past the forest and moved them into the plaza where Piper and Percy already setting tables down on the plaza. Demigods looked at them and them apparently a thought went across them (Leos party) and they walked away.

We placed the machines near the tables before greeting Piper and Percy. Jason and Annabeth went to go hug thier girlfriend/boyfriend. Calypso stayed behind feeling suddenly awkward. She wheeled the DJ station away from them and tentatively touched the rims where the music is placed.

Her shoulders slumped and a thought flickered in her mind. _Well if this doesn't work,then I have nothing to give Leo a remembrance of me. " _Can I go get the stuffed animals in Camp Jupiter?" I asked the group. Everyone nodded and Frank spoke up. " I'll come with you in case anyone asks why were carrying armloads of stuffed animals" He joked and eased Calypso worriness a little.

They walked side by side to where the direction of New Rome was. "Shoot I forgot your not Hazel Frank face palmed himself. " What?" Calypso asked alarmed. New Rome is a about thirty miles away from here, by the time we get back from New Rome till be late afternoon!" He finished stll facepalmng "Then how do you and Hazel get here in such a short notice?" Calypso asked worriedly.

"By horse or flying" He finished "But I cant ask you to do that ,I dont know if your gonna be comfortable if I turn into a giant eagle and expect you to get on me" Frank asked Calypso. Calypso didn't faze. "Whats wrong about that" Frank blushed. " .never mind" Calypso spoke up. " So you don't mind me getting on your back?" "As long as your not bothered by it. Frank offered.

Frank changed shape and he unfurled his wings. He let out a shrill cry and he tipped his wing toward Calypso. She hobbled into the wing and uncertainly gripped Frank around his neck. He flapped his wings and they flew into the cloudless sky.

Piper's POV

"How do you think this is gonna work out?" I layed against Jason chest and I heard him hum back in response. " You know the whole Leo forgetting thing" Piper asked Jason. "Well if Leo truly loved her then in time he'll remember...

Meanwhile In New Rome~

"DId you see Octavian face when we walked out of the storage room with all of the stuffed animals"! "That was hilarious"! Calypso wiped a tear from the corner of her eyes and adjusted the bag on her shoulder. Frank let out a chuckle.

"Yeah I saw I was there now lets get going so you look decent enough for a party." He transformed into a bird in the outskirts of New Rome. He clutched the three bags of assorted stuffed animals and he again tipped his wing to her.

She clutched his neck and when soaring she experienced the thing closest of flying with Leo. She looked at the ground below her and she gasped.

She'd forgotten the feeling of being so high up in the sky. "I'm gonna have to take Fetus for a ride today before the party" . Her hair flew behind her and in no time they were in Camp Half Blood. She jumped off before Frank even landed. Frank transformed back into human. "Whoa be careful Calypso we want you in one piece for the party"

" I know but being in the air feels good again, it got me energized!" Calypso twirled in a childish matter and the rest just shook there heads,smiles on their faces. She grabbed two of the three bags of stuffed animals and pulled them to Percy's booth.

"Hey Percy got some stuff for ya" She put the two bags of animals on the table and Percy opened a bag. " Whoa PILLOW PETS!?" "I want one!" Percy exclaimed rubbing a dolphin on top of its head. "Then you better play some games" Annabeth said to Percy while walking up to them.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck. "Whoops sorry" Calypso laughed "No problem" She left waving to them and excitedly walked to everyone else. "So is everyone ready for the party?" Piper asked "Heck yeah" was evryones answer.

"Let's get the streamers and confetti out!" Piper and Annabeth shouted.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After a about an hour in decorating, everyone was covered in confetti ,streamers, glitter, and tree leaves. "Well, that went well" Calypso bluntly stated. Everyone gave each other guilty looks. "I just want to say that I'm never trusting anyone with that much glitter and confetti on thier hands." "Ever" Calypso walked away to fly Festus for awhile while everyone took a shower to take the glitter of thier bodies.

She jogged to Leo's bunker and when she entered she was trampled down by Festus. "Down Boy Down" She giggled and Festus affectionately rubbed against her. "I misse you too Festus" "You wanna go for a ride? Festud perked up on the sound for a "ride". She opened the door to the back and Festus trotted out and stretching.

She heard the sound of metal creaking for a couple of seconds before Festus spreading his wings and inviting her on. " Let's go Festus" She sky-rocketed upward shouting on top of her lungs.

After a long riding session Calypso went to Annabeths cabin to find Piper and Hazel trying out tops for the party. "hey where's annabeth?" The girls looked up. "She's with Percy" She's trying to find a clean outfit for Percy to wear" Calypso nodded "oh thats nice" Piper didnt question Calypso anymore. " So, Calypso what are you wearing to the party?""Dont know what I- a knock interupted her. She frowned and wondered who that was.

She looked through the peephole and nearly fainted. Leo Valdez her _boyfriend _holding hands with Reyna.

Im really sorry to end it there but i will finish the rest this Friday and please leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter!

THANK YOU Calypso223 for commenting! It means so much to me that people are actually reading this! ~justanothercaleoshipper~


	7. Chapter 7 Where Loyalties Lie

**So I have important news. Would you rather me make longer chapters like Chapter 6 and wait a few days, or would you rather me make smaller chapters like I have been doing? Seriously, I love you guys, I never had so many people look at my work. Thank you so much! I can't even put it in words. Everyday when I see another view or comment makes my day so as a thank you I'm** _**trying**_** to type my stories faster.( Btw** **I'm making a Halloween** **oneshot for you lovely people about Leo and Calypso's first Halloween.)**

**Shout out to my best friend Georgie for giving me inspiration to write an extra scene that impacts the whole story. Love ya George! **

For a terrible moment I wasn't able to breathe. I backed away from the door as if it were poison and I hyperventilated. Piper was staring at the door and got up to answer it. " Don't open it!" I hissed harshly and then i whimpered when the scene flashed in my mind about them holding hands. Piper hesitated and stopped.

Hazel patted my back and strutted to the door. She opened it entirely and a surprised Leo dropped his hand. " Hey guys!" I was told to come here...?" He paused. Leo took in Calypso panicked face and piped up. "What's wrong with her" he nodded his head to Calypso.

"Nothing." "Who sent you here". Piper questioned she looked back at me before responding. " Jake sent me here, he looked worried when he did though". Leo shrugged.

"Where's..Reyna" I gulped and my voice cracked. Piper and Hazel looked at Leo. "Why were you with Reyna?" "She stopped by the Hephaestus cabin and accompanied me here, and she also went to change into a more casual outfit."

Leo eyebrows scrunched. He didn't really like Calypso and the girls staring at him. " We were about to head out"

"But we already...planned" Calypso snapped her mouth shut and her lip quivered. Piper took charge. "Well it wasn't important in the first place." Piper lied between her teeth, she knew Jake sent him here because he couldn't stall Leo anymore.

Leo shrugged. "Are you sure"? Piper balled her fist. Not in a angry way, but in a way to stop herself to lunging herself to Leo for being such a dense goof and going with Reyna when Calypso was in the room with them.

"Alright then see you" Leo back away from the door and walked away slowly from the Piper's cabin and away from Calypso crestfallen face and shattered heart. He had walked right into the hands of Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano.

Calypso put her self in a fetal position and sobbed quietly.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Calypso" "Calypso"! Someone was shaking me from my thoughts. They ripped me away from the comforting darkness that my hair provided and I pried my eyes open. I felt tears trailing down my face but I shakily stood up. Piper and Hazel seemed alarmed by my tears.

_I have to get it out! I have to ask Piper and Hazel! _ I steeled myself. _How many times have I done that in the last week_? I thought pitifully to myself. "Can you answer a question for me honestly"?

Piper and Hazel nodded their head slowly, they were expecting bad news. "How many times had Leo visited me in the infirmary when I was out?" I asked them,fearing their answer.

Piper took a step forward. She hesitated before answering her question." Leo..Leo didn't visit you voluntarily he only visited you one time." "And that one time was because I forced him to check on you" Piper finished twiddling her fingers.

The truth hit Calypso like a volley of bricks. Calypso staggered back, shocked. "You mean from the time I was unconsciousness to a few days ago he hadn't visited me once! Calypso asked, devastated. She looked to the girls and Hazel looked away. Calypso eyes narrowed.

"You know something else, don't you" Calypso stated, hurt that her best friends aren't telling her everything. " We only know that he goes out in the mortal world with Reyna..and that he hangs out with her." Hazel answered, not meeting Calypso eyes.

Calypso heart dropped to her stomach. "...Does..he..you know..go out with her?" Calypso voice broke between words but Hazel answered quickly. "No no of course he doesn't go out with her". Calypso wiped her runny nose. She stood defiantly, her anguish and pain for the last few days were fueling her anger. "Well then, I'm going to put up a good fight then,because I am NOT going to lose Leo that easily!" Calypso cracked her knuckles.

Line break

Leo POV

"Well that was strange" He thought while walking to the border of Camp-Half Blood. When he looked at Calypso a jolt zapped his body and his insides turned warm. Ditto when she came in to '_reqoher_' the blue prints. He had a weird flashback that really scared him. A goddess-a beautiful goddess-kissing him full on the lips. The odd thing is it looked like Calypso, a lot like her.

He grunted and pulled his hair. "Why are you pulling your hair?" Leo stopped and whirled around to see Reyna near Thaila's pine. A small smile tugged on her lips. Reyna walked forward with elegance and latched her arms around Leo's elbow.

So where are we going Reyna?" I asked politely and I walked forward slowly passing the camp borders. "I want to go to the restruant you took me the first time" Reyna replied to Leo's request. Leo nodded. " Alright did you bring transportation?" Reyna nodded. " I couldn't bring my pegasus so I called in a favor."

"Favor of who.." Leo started but Reyna cut him off with a sharp whistle. A far off 'niegh' echoed through the almost silent night and a split second later Leo's eardrums popped. The air pressure dropped and Leo was ready to pass out. The storm creature in front of them looked like a _venti_ but it had wings.

"How in the world did you get a _venti_?" "This isn't a _venti_ spirit Leo its a offspring a Pegasus and a storm spirit." "Technically it isn't a _venti." _Leo regained his balanced and said " That doesn't answer my question. How did you get a storm spirit?"

"Lord Pegasus proclaimed me Horse Friend and I asked a favor, a small one, to Lord Pegasus and he sent here this beauty." The storm spirit crackled with sparks, obviously pleased of being called a beauty. Reyna spoke softly to the spirit. The horse nuzzled her and unfurled her wings.

Reyna hoisted herself on and helped Leo get on as well. After he got on Leo pondered either to grip Reyna's waist or her shoulders. He went with the waist after deciding for a while and he wrapped his arms around her. A voice in the back of his head whispered _Don't_ _do_ _it! You_ _know_ _its_ _wrong! _He shook his head and ignored the voice.

"Are you ready Leo" Leo gripped her waist a little tighter as a response and the storm spirit raced forward and jumped with might. The night wind was caught under her wings and they soared miles up in the sky, his breath caught in his throat and he couldn't help it but he had another sense of deja vu. He knew that he was having another flashback.

Flashback~or is it? Read slowly!

He was riding with Festus and he could tell it was about midnight. The moon revealed another surprise, their was a girl he had his arms wrapped around, and she was enveloped in a milky mist.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't see any features of the girl in his arms. Present Leo saw that the past Leo in the flashback looked different from himself. Present Leo looked at his clothing and frowned.

The girl in his arms shook from laughter from what past Leo said into her ear and her laughter reminded him of soft ringing of jingle bells.

His heart jumped at the comforting sound and past Leo leaned down to give the girl a kiss goodnight but the girl in his arms suddenly pulled away from him and she had a look of utter betrayal and had tears rolling down her cheeks.

Even though there was no sound he could almost hear her heart-wrenching sobs. The girl snapped her head up and he had a milky view of her face. Past Leo reached out for her in a instant, and Present Leo also did have the instinct but retracted his arm. Past Leo reached for the girl but his fingers brushed past. her . The girl looked at him in despair and past Leo stood and jumped from the dragon to reach for the girl.

He caught her and she solidified for a second before falling with her. They plummeted to the earth below and as they both fell down, both figures wrapped themselves in their arms before the girl dissapeared completely.

He didn't know why, but when the girl dissipated into thin air, a part of him felt hollow and cold. A agonized scream that wasn't his pierced the air. Present Leo looked farther below him and the receding figure shot past below the level of the clouds let out another gutteral scream. Leo instantaneously woke up.

End of flashback~ okay regular reading speed

"Woah what happened!" Leo startled, looked around for any dangers. When he saw there were none he meet the eyes of Reyna. "Are you okay Leo?" Reyna asked. She saw him out of the corner of her eyes. "You look tired Leo".

Leo seemed surprised by her answer. He removed her hands around her waist and he touched his face.

Smooth skin check.

Curly hair check.

Elvish ears check.

He touched the back of his ears for his birthmark, he sighed check.

"Well there's nothing wrong with me" Leo thought aloud. "Why would there be something wrong with you?" Reyna asked him and she leaned slightly towards the left, the pegasus-storm spirit responded and they descended below the cloud line and they both could see their destination. Leo suddenly remembered the girl and he felt a aching pain in his heart. Leo jolly mood disappeared.

"I don't know, I feel like something wrong with me..."he asked himself quietly.

Hazel POV

'Hey Frank! Do you mind helping me with this cotton candy packages." Hazel heaved the cotton candy solution over her shoulder and looked at Frank. He shucked the last two over one shoulder and Frank caught her gaze.

Hazel blushed and Frank looked away, his face still burning. She and Frank hauled the bags of solution to Percy who was hooking up all the machines. The cotton candy machine whirred to life and Percy threw in a cup of cotton candy, and he took a stick of bamboo and collected the sweet fluffiness.

Percy moaned with delight when he bit into it. "Don't get it on your shirt Percy, Annabeth had to wash one of your dirty ones in time for the party." Percy took more of a precaution after hearing that.

Hazel turned around to be greeted by Frank. They walked side by side and Frank entwined Hazel hand with his. "You okay Hazel" Frank asked worried. " I don't know Frank, frankly I don't know what's going on the Calypso , I cant imagine how much pain she's in right now. Losing your boyfriend and giving your immortality for him and then him not remembering you?" Hazel started ranting on, irritated with the fates. ' I don't know how this is going to work out, but the Fates must have a reason for doing so, right, there never "unfair". Frank put quote marks around fair.

Hazel looked at Frank gratefully. "You should tell that to Calypso not me!" Frank stood there amused. "Alright then, maybe I will! He walked over to where Calypso was writing on her clipboard and making sure everything was in place. As Hazel watched in horror Frank tapped Calypso shoulder and she turned around.

Frank spoke to her for a while and then Calypso let out a laugh that shook her body. She tucked her clipboard under her axillary area and she responded back to Frank. Frank nodded to her and bid her farewell. He walked to Hazel who had a shocked expression on her face. She slapped Franks outstretched arm. 'Frank!' I can't believed you did that!

Frank laughed 'I didn't tell her our conversation, I told her just some off it.' 'That isn't helping Frank!' Hazel half shouted at him. Frank surrender. 'Alright it was something different, just to cheer her up.'

Hazel relaxed 'Good, we don't want her to feel anymore sorry' Frank nodded, a bemused expression on his face. 'But I did tell her about the elevator incident...' Frank ran away as fast as he could away from Hazel.

'YOU DID NOT FRANK ZHANG!' Hazel ran after him slightly laughing and Calypso shouted to her 'Go get him Hazel!' Hazel chuckled and sprinted to were Frank hid between Percy and Jason. 'Your so dead Frank!" Hazel eyes glinted mischievously.

Calypso POV

I could literally feel the ground shake when Travis and Connor started up the music. Travis laughed on how I was shaking. 'First time near a speaker Calypso?"I nodded cupping my ears. " I could barley hear you!" Calypso shouted at Travis. Travis cupped his mouth. 'That means its working!' His cobalt blue eyes eyes shimmered and lowered the volume a little, though she still had to shout. "Where's Katie?" Travis smiled behind her.

Calypso turned. Katie Gardner was carrying a bouquet of tiger lilies and had a single rose. She hugged Calypso had handed her the rose. " Here's the lilies you requested do I put them on the vases?" Calypso smiled and gripped the rose. 'If you may, Katie though I feel you might want to greet Travis first though.' Calypso smiled when Katie blushed. 'Yeah' Calypso told hold of the lilies.

She turned around to give the couple a little privacy and walked to Connor. 'Hey Connor are you taking requests?' Calypso joked. Connor took off his Beats. 'Yeah you want a request?' Calypso out stretched her hand for a request slip. 'So..how are you and Miranda doing?' Calypso asked while filling the slip. 'Great, she's my girlfriend now.' Calypso genuinely smiled at the taller boy. 'That's great Connor!'

'Yeah' Connor had a far away look on his face. Calypso shook her head laughing. Connor snapped out of it. Here you go Connor. She slid the paper toward him and she started walking away. She stopped and without looking back she said 'By the way Miranda is behind you'

She laughed hysterically when she heard Connor high pitched scream.

~a few hours later 8:45~  
>"Come on Calypso you gotta get changed!" Annabeth hauled her to her Cabin. A few minutes later all the girls were ready and and prepped for the party, except for one who was still in the bathroom.<p>

'Almost done Calypso?' Annabeth asked. A muffled response responded back and the door opened. The girls gasped. 'How do I look' Calypso asked worried about her appperance.

The girls looked at Calypso like she was crazy. 'You look amazing Calypso!' How can you question your appearance'! They all threw compliments at her and she put a hand up. They quieted down. Can someone do my hair? Calypso raised a curler.

Piper took hold off the curler. Hazel and Annabeth delicately put eye shadow on her and Piper did her hair. After working together for 15 minutes Calypso looked at herself in the mirror.

She couldn't see the girl with the broken heart. Instead she radiated confidence and nervousness. Her red blouse and skinny jeans were different than a white t-shirt and demin jeans. Her hair was in loose curly waves instead of her ordinary ponytail. Of course she was nervous about how she looked! She never dressed like this before!

"So are we ready?" Everyone nodded. They headed out were the party was starting. Calypso tucked the picture she held on her pocket. She patted it and smiled. _Hopefully_ _this_ _works_ _out..._

12:00

Well there were embarrassing moments to remember in the first hour of the party. It involved a couple of pranks from the Stolls and the Hectate cabin members masking Lord Dionysus diet Pepsi to look like wine. If only she captured the face of Lord Dionysus when he saw he was drinking wine. And his face when he realized it was magic. To put it nicely on what he said " All you darn kids! I really fudging hate this curse!"

Everyone giggled nervously at the remark. The second hour was when everyone started to get famished. They scrurried to the stands. They ordered food and talked to their friends. Only one person wasn't enjoying the event.

Calypso tugged on one curl. _Oh_ _where_ _is_ _he? _She walked around her feet leading and before she realized it she was sitting on the log where Leo became he boyfriend. _Or_ _was_ _her_ _boyfriend._ She thought darkly. Calypso eyed the log she was sitting on and walked the opposite direction.

Her feet led her to the garden where she and Leo would have lunch. She smiled and sat on the table they would sit at. She pulled out the picture and stared at it fondly. Warm memories flooded back to her and for the first time she wasn't worried about anything. Calypso let the memories overtake her and she replayed the times Leo and her were together.

Leo POV  
>"Hey I think we should head back now Reyna its getting late." Leo asked Reyna while heading out of the restaurant. 'Alright I guess its late enough' Reyna said to herself and she whistled sharply once more.<p>

The _vent_i roared down the street and made car alarms go off. They got on quickly before mortals can see what was going on. In quiet silence they flew back to Camp Half Blood. They were in for a surprise, or only Leo. In the center of the camp Romans and Greeks danced to music and Leo got excited.

"Ohh a party!" Do you wanna go Reyna' Leo asked her but she had a deep frown on her face. 'I thought it would be over by now...' Leo didn't catch the sentence. Reyna lowered to the border of the camp and they hoisted themselves down the horse. Leo got down first and help Reyna down. She slide if the horse and Leo caught her by the waist.

Reyna didn't pull away from him. They looked at each other before the horse neighed again and the moment was broken. They both looked away blushing and the voice in the back of his head whispered _Counting_ _down_ _from_ _heartbreak...'_ Leo didn't understand what that meant.

H coughed. 'So you wanna go'? Leo stood there his hands in his pockets. Reyna nodded. They walked side by side and in no time arrived at the party.

As they did a angry Piper and Jason surrounded them. 'Where were you!" Piper asked Leo. Reyna answered for him. 'Oh we we out in the mortal world.'

Jason POV

I was really surprised when Leo came in walking with Reyna. Well, surprised isn't the right word. I was outstandingly surprised and angry that Leo came in with Reyna. Piper, I can't say anything about her. She marched over where the two were and she demaded answers.

Piper grasped Leo by the hand and she led him to someplace quiet. _Oh_ _shoot_ _I'm_ _with_ _Reyna. _I thought but I kept a cool head. 'Hey Reyna, how are you doing.' I tried for a easy conversation. Reyna didn't look interested. 'What's all of this about.' She questioned me, but I felt nervous about her question. It felt odd.

'Its Leo's 21 birthday party, and we as friends helped Calypso set it all up.' Jason bit his tounge_. Maybe_ _I_ _shouldn't_ _have_ _said_ _Calypso's_ _name... _Reyna didn't faze. She stood there and waited for Leo to come back with Piper.

I stood there akwardly and was deciding to leave or not but then Piper came back. With no Leo. Reyna beat me to the question. 'Where's Leo'? She asked. 'Oh he went to take a look around and enjoy himself.' Piper responded obviously something was going on because she was smiling happily.

Reyna looked shocked. 'He left me?' Piper nodded. 'He had to go see someone urgently. Piper answered her question. Reyna expression changed and she strolled of in the direction Leo was lead too.

'What was all of that about' I asked my girlfriend. 'Leo is having flashbacks of Calypso, he went to look for her! I sense that he's close to remember her, he just needs a little more mp time and he'll remember her! She talked excitedly.

Ohh...that answered my question.' I thought.

Reyna POV

_He_ _wouldn't_ _dare_ _to_ _do_ _that_ _to_ _me! I_ _earned_ _him_ _fair_ _and square! He_ _doesn't_ _need_ _to_ _remember_ _that_ _titan_ _girl! _I angrily stormed off to the direction he dissaperd to and I frantically looked for him. I pushed past a couple people and my eyes landed on him. Something came over me and I walked over to him. He turned around and I leaned up to kiss him. Our lips connected and he pulled away.

'Reyna...I..' He looked conflicted. His eyes skipped to Calypso who was only twenty feet away from us. 'Leo I like you' spilled from my mouth and Leo winced. 'I can't..return the feelings..Reyna..not until I know something..' He took one last look of me before sprinting off to Calypso.

I turned away bitter. _Another_ _rejection_ _Reyna...tsk..tsk..you_ _were_ _meant_ _to_ _lead_ _Reyna! You_ _have_ _a praetor skills! A_ _boy_ _would_ _just_ _soften_ _your_ _heart! _A voice shouted in my head.

I stepped into the shadows and hoped that Leo came to his senses.

Calypso POV

In my three thousand years since my birth never have I felt so much pain and anguish. I didnt want anything else in the world than to die in this mortal body right now. Something was nagging in my head to look up. I_ wish _I hadn't. Reyna and Leo shared a kiss in front of me and my heart breaking for the final time echoed through my body. I hung my head and stray tears rolled down my cheeks and splatted onto my jeans. My eyelashes fluttered as they tried to stop me from crying but to no avail.

My senses went to overdrive and I could feel someone coming towards me. I silently prayed to Adphordite that it wasn't him. 'Hey Calypso..do..you..want some company? Leo asked nervously. _Damn_ _right_ _you_ _should_ _be_ _nervous! _I'm about ready to tackle him down and pull a knife to his chin and make him confess on what he knows! Instead I replied hoarsely 'Yeah..take a seat..'

'So..how have you been?' Leo stated his hands twiddling his thumbs. I didn't reply. Leo grimaced. 'I'm just trying to make a conversation here. _Well_ _I'm_ _just_ _trying_ _to_ _make_ _you_ _remember_ _me! _I thought screaming in my mind. 'What do you want Leo...' I asked wearily my hope diminished forever. 'I just want you to tell me something..' He took a deep breath. 'Were we ever a thing' My head slowly raised and my hope did too. I meet his determined chocolate brown eyes against my dark amber ones.

3rd Person  
>Leo meet Calypso eyes and he was surprised that they bloodshot. <em>Was<em> _she_ _crying? _Leo thought to himself. Then in a sudden she didn't meet my eyes. Calypso whispered softly 'Happy Birthday Leo' '_Feliz_ _Cumpleanos' _Leo paused on what he was going to say. 'Err..ah..thanks..I guess.'

'Did you set this up for me? Leo asked and took a look around. His favorite colors surrounded him in a form of streamers, party poppers, and his favorite food, even his favorite tracks are playing. Calypso nodded her head as a 'yes'. 'Why would you do this for me' Calypso couldn't meet his eyes, she couldn't. 'Because that's what friends do to each other' Calypso forced out the sentence. 'So Piper was wrong we weren't girlfriend and boyfriend.' Leo didn't know why but even that sounded foreign on his tongue.

Calypso slammed her fist on her table. Leo jumped at the sudden noise and he looked at her. Calypso eyes flared and even though he was scared to death by the girl in front of him he couldn't help but stare at them.

"Leo Valdez your such a dense idiota !" "Even when we weren't dating you weren't this much of a jerk!" Calypso spat out. Calypso was done with this,every man she falls in love in one way or another they end up ditching her and Leo was no different than the others. **A/N(Except Percy he apologized)**

Leo snapped out of it. " Really your calling me a..." He realized what she said. The photo that she clutched in bewteen her hand fell on the floor, crumbled. "Im done Leo Valdez, I cant take anymore heartbreak I cant take anymore of this! I gave Hades my immortality so you can live again, and what do I get out of it! I just wanted my sweet caring boyfriend that sacrified his life for the camp." She continued on. " I just wanted that Leo." "But no the fates and the gods are cruel"

She meet his eyes for a split second before bolting out of the garden, tears freely flowing down her cheeks. Some people made way for her but others didnt move in the way in time so she bumped into the mumbiling a quick apology to them.

Leo and his jackhammering heart looked at the photo on the ground and he gently picked it up. He turned it to the backside and and in perfect handwriting were the words written _Halloween 2013_ he smoothed out the creases and flipped it over, afraid on what he was giong to see.

His breathing stopped completly. Leo was pretty sure that his heart stopped as well. In the small 3" by 6" (**Its like the one's in the photo booths)** photo of him and Calypso, they were dressed up as a a prince and princess, more or less. On the first slide Leo had a crooked crown on top of his head and he had a bright smile. The girl right next to him kissed his cheek and had a small tiara on top of her head they both smiled at the camarea. The next slide had Leo had his hand up were she had kissed him and Calypso smiled at his blushing expression. The last one was the one that took doubt away. Leo had Calypso by the waist and he kissed her while the camera took the last slide had Calypso was blushing madly and Leo had his one-sided smirk.

Leo didnt know what to do. His thoughts were racing and he slowly lowered the picture. There was one thought on his mind and that was the name Calypso. He looked at the exit of the garden and raced to catch a certain mortal.

Calypso POV

I didn't know what to expect entering a forest. Dryads yes. Animals yes, but a moon goddess no. Lady Artemis stood only a few feet away from me. Even in my state I bowed down and said "Lady Artemis" with a sniffle at the end.

Artemis looked like a thirteen year old and was lightly petting a fawn in between her legs. The fawn bleated at the sight of her and Artemis calmed down the startled animal. She cooed at it and she met Calypso eyes. "Calypso, daughter of Atlas." She began. "Please sit down Calypso" I sat down on the soft grass below me and I sighed. "Alas my child why are you so upset." Calypso kept her tears in a good shape and blinked her eyes,determined not to cry in front of a goddess.

"Boys are κόπανος. (jerks) Calypso added after taking deep breaths. Artemis presence made her calm down, a little but not alot."Why do you suppose I am a maiden goddess? "I would rather not deal with the heartbreak mortals and gods have to deal with" Calypso nodded hesitantly. "I loved him before and i still do. Its just if I stay here ill never live with myself if I see him with another girl everyday."

Artemis eyes glinted in the moonlight, "Would you like to go home?" Calypso looked up shocked. "Im never going to get out of the prision if I go back there." Calypso responded back. "What if I tell you that your free to go out of your prision and back in if you want to leave, and you wont have to deal with the heart break that Leo Valdez had left you with.'

"How does that sound Calypso?" Artemis said in a symphaty filled voice. No more heartbreak,no more Reyna..how does that sound?"

Calypso looked at her hand. She slowly raised her hand to take it.

Leo POV

With every frantic step I took, warm memories that involved me and Calypso filled my mind.

_"Come on Leo just taste it! Please for me?" Calypso pleaded me, a plate of fudge browines on one hand. "You know I cant stand it when you make puppy-dog eyes at me Calypso! " "And I dont even like fudge!" Leo moaned out. "But youll like mine I promise"" Calypso handed me a brownie and I hesaintly bit into it. Flavor exploded in my mouth. " Wow you were right these are good!" Leo took another brownie and stuffed it in his mouth." Calypso swatted his arm. "Leave some for me!" Leo kissed her while he sneaked another brownie behind her back. "I saw that Leo" she giggled. "I know" I kissed her harder._

At one point I stopped to catch my breath. While I caught my breath on tree, one final memory struck a chord on my heart.

_..I promise I'll come back for you Calypso, I swear it on the River_ Styx.."

My knees trembled as I regained my balance and I walked slowly into the forest, my palm outstreched with a small fire on it. I heared voices. I followed the vioces and in a small clearing Artemis had her hand outsterched to Calypso. "Calypso"! I shouted trying to stop what was going on. Calypso looked at me in disbelif. "What are you doing here?" Artemis snarled at me. Calypso retrached her arm a bit.

"Are you here to show Calypso your new girlfriend?" Calypso looked away and without a moments doubt she grasped Artemis's hand. "Just take me home..." she whisperd not looking at me.

"No Calypso!" I ran foward and lunged at Calypso but she dissapered in a flash off bright light. I opened my eyes and my hands were clamped around wet grass.

I stood up quickly. "What have you done to her.!" I raised myself to my full height and set my whole arms on fire but that didnt intimidate Artemis.

"All she wanted was no more heartbreak Leo Valdez so I sent her home." Artenmis replied calmly.

"Do you mean you sent her to..." My voice cracked "Oh yes Leo Valdez, i sent her back to Ogygia..You choose where your loyalties stand Leo Valdez, only then may you truly ever get back at her.

**How did you like it? Heres a little bit more for all of yall!**

I didnt care how many times I tripped over or how many scrtches I recived by swatting dyrads branches out of the way, I ran to my bunker and opened the door quickly. My eyes franticlly searched for the astrolabe and I called Festus sharply.

Festus bounded towards me and I immediatly went to hook up the astrolabe to him once again.

I mounted on to him and wrote a fast letter. I handed it to Buford and he scurried to deliver it.

I patted his back and opened the sky hatches. He roared and flappped his mighty wings upward. "_Hold on Calypso...Im coming whether you like it or not I am NOT gonna lose you that easily!_

They soared off to the cloudless sky and Leo smiled only the slightlest.

~Back at the Party~

Piper felt something nudge her and she leaned down the table. She shrieked when she saw Buford but stopped when he handed her a letter and he scurried away. Her group of friends saw what she was holding and they quieted down when she began reading it. She gasped a while later. "Guess who got all his memories of Calypso back!"

_Piper if you get this letter, i just want to thank you for telling me that Calypso and I were boyfriend and girlfriend, but I'm in a pickle right now. I'm going back to Oygyia and hopefully even have a girlfriend by the time I come back but after what happened I not so sure but I've regained all my memories of Calypso and Im gonna make sure she at least hears me out._

_~yours truly Supersize Mcshizzle._

**_So sorry for the cliffie but its necessary! Please review!_**

**_Thank you musicismylife for reviewing thrice on different chapters and Idk. yeah I really dont for reviewing! Every review make my day! Hope you liked the plot twist!_**


	8. Chapter 8

He what?" Percy asked, choking on his blue pizza. "It took me months to remember all my memories, and he remembers in less than a month!?" Percy asked, unjustified. Annabeth rolled her eyes. 'Percy quit acting like a child. Your older than most of us here.'

Percy looked at Annabeth,shocked. "Do you not see what's happening here!' 'The fates are testing us, every boy got there memories erased, except Frank.' He narrowed his eyes at Frank. Percy's lips curled into a smile after seeing Franks surprised look.

'Get the big picture you guys, Leo got his memories back and he's searching for Ogygia again.' 'And Calypso had enough of him'. Piper asked the group who hushed down after that.

'Do you think Calypso gonna take him back?' Jason asked the obvious question. 'Honestly if Leo willing to cross oceans for her and Calypso still has love for him left, it'll take time but maybe Calypso will take him back...'

Everyone stayed quiet after that. This was especially hard on them since they barley had Leo back.

No one heard the door close silently and especially a daughter of a roman war goddess quiet a muffled cry.

...?...?...?...?...?...?...?...?...

Reyna POV

_'I cant believed_ _I actually have_ _real_ _feelings_ _for_ _Leo_ _Valdez!' 'He's_ _so...infuriating!' _Reyna sighed dejected. _I_ _might_ _as well get_ _over_ _him, just like_ _any_ _other_ _boy..' _Reyna thought.

She put her praetor face on and walked out of the room, making a conscious effort not to show any emotions.

...?...

Back on Ogygia

I really didn't have anything else to say when I returned. The wind spirits whirled around me, happy that they have there friend back.' Hello' I greeted the wind spirits glumly.

The wind picked up around me and I couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit better, after all these spirits been though all with me.

'How was everything?' I asked them and they again whirled around me. They seemed as they wanted to tell me something. I frowned.

'What's wrong' I asked them wondering if I should bring a small pocket knife with me. Since L- he died, I always carry a weapon of some sort. I pulled out my pocketknife that used to belong to Le-him. '_I_ _will_ _NOT_ _say_ _his_ _name!' _I screamed in my mind.

I entered my home and pulled the door open. '_No_ _one..good_' I sighed in relief and I turned to the spirits. 'See no one!' I may have spoken a bit too soon.

I saw a perfectly pedicured hand clamp over my mouth and the person whispered 'Don't struggle'

...

'...Are you sure Festus?' I asked doubtful. Festus turned his head and looked at me. If dragons had noticeable features of a face, i feel like he would be rolling his eyes. We been searching a little over a week for Ogygia and yet no signs. So apparently Festus wants to try something.

He let out a set off whirs and clicks. _Am_ _I_ _not_ _the_ _one_ _who_ _found_ _the_ _island_ _when_ _you_ _were_ _dead_ _on my back like_ _a_ _limp_ _rag?_ I blushed.

'Yeah just do it then..' I started not waning to hear the end of it. Festus nodded and he tipped his wings at a sharp angle and dived at a breakneck speed.

The clouds came at me in a alarming speed and I shut my eyes. The wind whistled past my ears and I changed the angle of the astrolabe. I screamed when Festus dropped at a even lower angle. I grabbed the seat until my knuckles turned white.

After what seemed like forever, Festus shifted his wings and steadily he raised his wings. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. Black dots danced in my vision and I shook my head.

My body was jitterey and I doubted I would be even sleeping a wink tonight after what happened. Festus clicked and I almost fell of my seat.

'You found it again!" I tilted my head to the left and I saw a small island about the size of a pencil eraser. For every moment that passed the island grew to the size of a grape and then my fist. It grew until I could see the white sandy beaches.

I bounced in my seat and Festus was happy to see his friend Calypso again. He didn't like the girl Reyna, she already had robots that don't like him.

But he sure loved Calypso just as much as his master Leo.

...

I was lead into a small room that wasn't part of my home. The woman, I learned by her pink nails, but nothing else extinguished she was a female.

She wore a black shroud over her body. She sat me on a chair and she snapped her fingers and a simple chairwith a dove figurine appeared in front of her.

The woman grasped the sides of her hood and pulled them down. Golden curls elegantly cascaded down her face. The curls I enviously would want.

I gasped. 'Lady Adphordite'

...

Everything was going right, until we past the border of the island. A horrible sound echoed and I instantly felt disoriented and confused. I saw double of everything and I tried to reach for the astrolabe. Instead I only grasped air. I was starting to go uncouscious going through the air. I free falled through the air.

_2500 feet..._

_2250 feet..._

_2000 feet..._

The cold air around me surrounded me like a blanket. I looked below me to gaze at the sparkling sea below me. My last thoughts were "_Really, your really going to die like this, at your saddest moment heading to a girl that may possibly not want you back?"_

1000 feet...

A minute or so I would be demigod splat on the Mediterranean. I tried to focus on Festus but darkness started to take over my eyesight. The last thing I heard was Festus defiant roar and him shooting straight for me.

'Good boy' I whispered.

I lost control over my body, it went completely slack and became dead weight.

_200 feet..._

Line break line break line break line break line break line break.

**I'm** **so** **sorry** **to** **leave** **you** **there** **in** **a** **cliffhanger** **but** **I** **need** **to write the** **next** **chapters** **so they be what i EXACYLY what i want so updates** **will** **be** **weekly** **from** **now** **on. ( For** **those** **who** **are** **celebrating** **Halloween, I'm** **making** **a** **oneshot** **about** **Calypso** **first** **Halloween) Happy** **early-Halloween!**

**Hope** **your** **not** **too** **mad** **at** **me...please** **forgive** **me. Even** **I** **hate** **having** **cliffhangers** **cause** **I** **know** **how** **it** **feels! Please** **leave** **a** **vote** **or** **a** **small** **simple comment! They** **make** **my** **morning** **and** **week! ~justanothercaleoshipper~**


	9. Authors Note

**I know I know I haven't located for the longest time and I'm sooooo sorry. I promised myself that I would never do this because I hated when writers don't updated and I did exactly what I promised myself NEVER to do.**

**I swear on the River Styx that I WILL NOT give up on this story. Its just a series of' events that happened over the month kinda rocked my world. I don't wanna get into detail but my grandfather, who suffered a cardiac arrest, is in the hospital ICU and he's been in there for the last month. For the last month when I came home, we immediately went to the hospital to see him.**

**Plus the hospital didn't have WiFi so I was stuck there doing homework for nine hours. **

**BUT the good thing is did get to write the rest of the chapters and I only need a working computer. It won't take so long but it will be a while until the computer arrives. **

**A lot if other things happened and you probarly don't want any BS so I'll just cut the crap. Anyways I will be updating ASAP and have a terrific Friday.**

**Hope this didn't alarm anyone. Truly i do. Hope so far you enjoy my first fanfiction! Your comments and views make my day! ~justanothercaleoshipper~**

**If you want valid reasons**

**A) my computer busted and i can't use it**

**B) The IB program in my school is loading me with essay's and reports**

**C) I stepped on a three inch nail and I had to walk it off**

**D) I have a life too**

**Any day could have been better but here's small snippets of convesations from chapter 9****  
><strong>

Who ever said I was in love with Leo Valdez?

Aphrodite was practically squealing in my ear

Go away Leo

I'm not giving up that easily Sunshine.

Now for the big one...

I love you Calypso. More than you would know.

Calypso smiled through her tears. I love you too Leo.


End file.
